Elastomeric and acoustic materials are popular for use as architectural coatings. One such pumping unit for applying such materials is shown in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/901,527, filed Jun. 19th, 1992 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference). In this unit, the fluid pumping mechanism is triggered by the flow of air through the hose and into the gun.